


Исповедь

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Откачаем Олафа Кальдмеера
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Исповедь

\- Давно мечтал войти в бухту Метхенберга, - говорит Вальдес.  
Он стоит, опираясь на планшир, едва заметно щурясь на яркое весеннее солнце, и цепко вглядывается в приближающийся берег. Он видит, как едва заметно морщится молоденький лейтенант. Он и его двое подчиненных - вот и вся та невеликая охрана, которую молодой кесарь изволил прислать за своим наставником. Ротгер улыбается. Он знает, что в этом нет презрения и неуважения, напротив - доверие и уверенность в том, что на Талигойских берегах и в море для Олафа Кальдмеера нет лучшей защиты, чем Ротгер Вальдес.  
\- Наверняка вы бы хотели войти в эту бухту под райос и с открытыми пушечными портами, - отзывается лейтенант фок Майер.  
Ему сложно, особенно сейчас, когда на Вальдесе даже нет мундира. Не то, чтобы подписанной кесарским секретарем подорожной нельзя было доверять, но сверкать черно-белой талигойской формой все же не стоило. И вот Вальдес, изрядно озадачив своего портного, вырядился в изумрудный камзол по последней моде. Вычурная коса на морисский манер, пара перстней, чтобы скрыть любимый и неизменный - и он скорее похож на богатого сыночка шада и роковой красавицы кэнналийки, чем на битого морями адмирала. Вальдес улыбается:  
\- Поверьте, слухи о моей кровожадности несколько преувеличены, - он надвигает пониже шляпу, слишком длинные перья щекочут шею.  
Будто это может что-то изменить. В Дриксен он все равно будет редкой птицей, так пусть считают попугаем, а не буревестником.  
Молодой лейтенантик не понимает и оттого ерничает. Вальдес предпочел бы отвечать на вопросы - пусть даже на такие вопросы - заданные совсем другим голосом. Но Кальдмеер молчит. Он стоит на юте, сложив руки на груди, и молча смотрит вдаль. “А ведь и он не видел Метхенбергской бухты с тех пор, как вышел из нее в одиннадцатый день Осенних Молний”, - думает Вальдес. Но в этом молчании нет ни острой боли, которую он привык видеть в серых глазах прошлой зимой, ни радости, ничего - только тупое давящее сожаление и непроходящая усталость. И это - причина их с Рупертом фок Фельсенбургом совместных действий. Вальдес улыбается и касается письма в нагрудном кармане. Первый лист открытый - подорожная, то, что не даст какой-нибудь горячей голове снести голову еще более горячую. Второго листа нет, он давно осел пеплом в камине.  
“Я бы хотел просить вас”, - так начинается письмо от того, кто уже три месяца имеет право приказывать. - “Просить вас сопровождать адмирала цур зее на пути домой. Я буду с вами откровенен - у нас есть слабый шанс вернуть человека, которого мы оба любили, и я думаю, что в этом возвращении вам будет отведена не последняя роль.”  
\- Все же, вам не следовало рисковать, - голос Кальдмеера раздается так внезапно, что Вальдес вздрагивает.  
\- Отчего же, мой дорогой адмирал цур зее? Один раз я уже отпустил вас в Дриксен - потом пришлось справлять поминки.  
Кальдмеер кривит губы не пойми от чего - то ли его ранит напоминание о предательстве и суде, подстроенном от начала и до конца, то ли неприятно вспоминать о казни Бермессера. В целом, Вальдесу все равно. На кон поставлено слишком многое и он будет играть честно.  
При входе в бухту их ждет юркий лоцманский шлюп.  
Лейтенант открывает было рот, чтоб велеть Вальдесу уйти, но вовремя понимает, что это ему не по силам.  
\- Пожалуй, мне стоит уйти с палубы, - тихо говорит Кальдмеер и поворачивается к сходням.  
\- Останьтесь, - Вальдес касается его предплечья. - Мы с вами постоим на носу, как последние сухопутные салаги.  
И Кальдмеер остается.  
Лоцман поднимается на борт, отдает честь капитану, не обращает внимания на гражданских и приступает к делу. В Метхенберге нет кэцхен - в Метхенберге бухту хранят зыбкие мели, поэтому лоцман и правда занят.  
Однако удача не может быть на их стороне постоянно. Стоит спуститься по сходням на берег, как подбегает смущенный вестовой и о чем-то докладывает фок Майеру.  
\- Ветра чересчур благосклонны к вам, адмирал, - лейтенант поджимает губы. - Мы опередили высланный из Эйнрехта конвой почти на сутки.  
\- И куда вы теперь нас определите, любезный господин фок Майер? - за время пути чересчур правильный лейтенант успел его изрядно достать, и теперь Вальдес откровенно наслаждается ситуацией. - В казематы форта или тут найдется приличный гостиный двор?  
\- Олаф? - в голосе столько боли, радости и изумления, что оборачиваются все.  
Высокий мужчина в камзоле военного кроя, с грубыми руками и обветренным лицом, смотрит на Кальдмеера как на спустившееся с небес божество.  
\- Маркус! - на мгновение глаза Кальдмеера озаряются теплом, он делает шаг вперед и протягивает руку.  
И эта вспышка для Вальдеса острее ножа и желаннее, чем стакан любимой “Черной крови” после боя - пусть так, пусть он вспомнит хоть кого-то, кто ему дорог.  
И тут мастер оглядывает солдат, вздрагивает, отступает и склоняет голову, так некстати вспомнив о субординации:  
\- Адмирал.  
И это все рушит. Кальдмеер выцветает на глазах.  
\- Позвольте представить вам мастера Маркуса фок Лаухзена, старшего на верфях Метхенберга. Маркус, позволь представить тебе Ротгера Вальдеса.  
Марикьяре смотрит, как расширяются в изумлении голубые глаза, и ему хочется скорчить дурацкую рожицу: “Да, я стою в порту Метхенберга и не в цепях!”, но он лишь вежливо отвечает на поклон.  
\- Вы сейчас куда? - мастер оборачивается к Олафу, не к лейтенанту охраны, хотя на адмирале нет мундира.  
Ему так привычно, что Олаф может решать, и этого ничто не изменит. Хотел бы Вальдес, чтобы в это верил и сам Кальдмеер. Тот едва заметно пожимает плечами:  
\- Нас ждут в Эйнрехте, так повелел кесарь. Однако мы прибыли на сутки раньше, - как бы Вальдесу хотелось, чтобы в этот момент Кальдмеер едва заметно покосился на него, но тот смотрит прямо перед собой. - Конвой прибудет только завтра. Нам двоим нужно где-нибудь остановиться… неофициально.  
\- Тогда прошу ко мне! Ты знаешь, дом у меня большой, и Марта всегда рада гостям.  
\- Ты… очень добр, - Кальдмеер запинается. - Но я бы хотел навестить свой собственный дом.  
Мастер опускает глаза:  
\- Да что тебе там делать? Слуги разбежались, камины всю зиму нетоплены.  
Он явно что-то скрывает, и Вальдес получает подтверждение очевидному - дом бывшего адмирала обыскан от подвала до конька крыши, и хорошо, если не разграблен мародерами. Кальдмееру нечего там делать.  
\- Возможно, ты и прав, - Кальдмеер кивает и оборачивается к лейтенанту. - Если это не противоречит вашим приказам, то завтра утром пришлите за нами конвой на Кедровую улицу.  
Добротный каменный дом пожилого мастера украшен сверх меры половичками и кружевными салфеточками. Вальдес думает, что не смог бы выжить в этой обстановке и недели, однако этот надоедливый уют, кажется, очень нужен Кальдмееру. За столом он едва заметно оттаивает, поддерживает беседу, слушает новости об общих друзьях, о том, как у кого-то неизвестного родилась какая-то по счету дочь. Вальдес молчит, пристроившись в углу, отхлебывает горячее ягодное вино и таскает с тарелки пышные пирожки с какой-то рыбой, название которой он не смог запомнить. С ним почти не разговаривают, но ему и не нужно. Впервые за год он наблюдает, как едва заметные смешинки проскакивают в глубине серо-стальных глаз. Впервые за год он верит, что надежда есть, и юный Фельсенбург был прав. А еще он думает, что, возможно, неправ был он сам, заперев Кальдмеера в Хексберг и понадеявшись, что вольные ветра помогут ему. Разговор затягивается за полночь, потом хозяин встает, демонстративно зевая:  
\- Я провожу нашего гостя, а где большая гостевая комната, ты и сам знаешь.  
Кальдмеер, кивает и подтягивает к себе чашку с отваром. Вальдес встает, витиевато благодарит красавицу Марту - и не кривит душой, марикьяре не могут пройти мимо светлых кос - и выходит из комнаты. Впрочем, далеко уйти ему не дают - стоит отступить два шага за угол, как на его плече сжимаются жесткие пальцы, за годы рисования чертежей так и не отвыкшие от рубанка и стамески.  
\- Что вы с ним сделали? - мастер прикладывает его спиной о стену так, что лязгают зубы. - Что нужно было сделать с Олафом, чтобы он стал похож на снулую рыбу?  
\- Это не я, - у Вальдеса есть правда и никаких оправданий. - Я здесь, чтобы помочь ему.  
\- Смотрите, господин фрошер, - мастер долго и внимательно вглядывается ему в глаза. - Ваши горные ведьмы, может, и сберегут вас в море от кесарского флота. Но кто сбережет вас от кинжала под ребра, если отомстить за Олафа решат его друзья?  
Вальдесу кажется, что жесткие пальцы сейчас сломают ему ключицу. Он улыбается безмятежно, как перед расстрелом:  
\- Я буду рад познакомиться со всеми друзьями господина Кальдмеера. И буду еще более рад, если они явятся напомнить ему о себе.  
Хозяин фыркает, отпускает его и открывает дверь в небольшую, но теплую и уютную комнатку:  
\- Доброй ночи, господин фрошер.

Конвой привозит письмо на плотной бумаге, визированное печатью с плывущим лебедем. Даже не письмо, а почти приказ:  
“Адмирал Кальдмеер, прошу Вас явиться в резиденцию ордена Славы. Есть основания полагать, что китовники связаны с орденом Истины, однако святые отцы разбираются в этом больше нас, мирян. Поэтому прошу Вас посетить Адрианклостер и ответить на все вопросы, которые вам там зададут.”  
Они едут по Дриксен три дня, хотя Вальдес знает, что Руппи в свое время домчался за два. Вальдеса забавляет, что небольшой конвой больше следит за ним, чем за опальным адмиралом. Он не упускает возможности высказать свое нелестное мнение о предоставленном ему капризном зильбере, равно как и кривить губы после каждого глотка вина, но на ссору нарваться так и не выходит. 

Адрианклостер стоит на окраине столицы, за городской стеной, высокие стены и шпили охранных башен обители легко принять за первую линию обороны города. В принципе, так оно и есть.  
Они подъезжают к воротам, когда начинают бить колокола к обедне. Их ждут. Высокий широкоплечий монах со львом на рясе добродушно улыбается Кальдмееру:  
\- Прошу вас, адмирал, заходите. Ваш конвой сможет остановиться в странноприимном доме.  
Вальдес сжимает поводья так, что белеют костяшки пальцев, хоть под перчатками этого и не видно. Отпустить Олафа, опять одного, опять к монахам - это просто невозможно.  
\- Вас тоже ждут здесь, - монах улыбается ему, и Вальдес, не желая лишних вопросов, спрыгивает с коня.  
\- Пойдемте, сейчас все святые отцы в церкви. С вами побеседуют после службы.  
Вальдес ныряет в небольшую дверь в воротах, мимоходом оценивает нависающую решетку, узкий проход с отверстиями в нервюрах свода и думает, что этот замок мог бы держать оборону не хуже Торки. Маленькие внутренние дворики крайне запутаны, засажены цветами в самых неожиданных местах и он в красках представляет, как в этой роскоши сбивались бы шаги нападающих. Шпиль небольшой церкви устремлен ввысь, двери гостеприимно распахнуты, но сами ее стены в состоянии выдержать небольшую осаду.  
\- Прошу вас, проходите.  
Вальдес улыбается. Он не эсператист и даже не олларианец, он язычник и любовник горных ведьм. И хотя он всегда честно выстаивает все корабельные службы, участвует в нужных обрядах, принимает благословение перед боем, но с его личной точки зрения в море нет лучшей защиты, чем собственная кровь, пролитая с палубы в буруны под бушпритом.  
Они с Кальдмеером снимают шляпы и садятся в заднем ряду. Вальдес от нечего делать рассматривает центральный неф, оглядывается на орган над входом. Убранство, по сравнению с тем же Агарисом, на удивление строгое, но не выхолощенное и обезличенное, как в Талиге. Запах багряноземельских смол слегка кружит голову, и усталому вице-адмиралу хочется по-кошачьи щуриться на плывущие по полу разноцветные пятна от витражей.  
Худощавый седой аббат выходит на кафедру. Часть службы, обычные эсператистские молитвы, Вальдес пропускает мимо ушей. Но низкий голос самого священника хочется слушать и он не отказывает себе в этом удовольствии. А еще через некоторое время не знает, чего хочет больше - убить этого человека или предложить выпить на брудершафт. Аббат говорит об ответственности. Перед Создателем, но так, будто это лишь ответственность перед собой: за каждый выбор, каждое слово, каждый вздох. Вальдес смутно помнит основы эсператизма, но то, что он слышит, в Агарисе сочли бы ересью. Но Агариса нет уже год. А Кальдмеер сжимает руки, не замечая, что мнет поля новенькой шляпы, и Вальдес готов поклясться, что видит слезы в его глазах.  
– Да святится имя Создателя в сердцах наших, да вернется он к ожидающим, да воздаст златом за злато и сталью за сталь.  
Вальдес улыбается, встает со всеми, и “Ад Арбене!” произносит хоть только губами, но с искренним чувством.  
Все тот же широкоплечий монах проводит их в главное здание монастыря. К старому донжону достраивали и достраивали башенки и пристройки, разобраться в них сейчас не смог бы и Леворукий, но Вальдес все же старается запоминать нужные повороты. В конце концов их приводят в просторную залу со сводчатым потолком, но без окон. В углу за конторкой что-то пишет в толстенную тетрадь еще один плечистый монах с вышитым львом на плече. Ротгер мрачно напоминает себе, что в ордене Славы все так или иначе воины.  
\- Отец Луциан сейчас примет вас.  
Они заходят в пропахшую шадди и травами узкую и светлую комнату - окно занимает чуть ли не всю торцевую стену. Вальдес думает, что весь этот монастырь такой - мрачный и мощный снаружи, но светлый по сути. Пожалуй, ему это нравится.  
\- Я епископ Луциан, - высокий священник встает им навстречу. - Я рад видеть вас в добром здравии, господин Кальдмеер.  
Олаф кивает, спокойно и равнодушно.  
\- Признаться, я ждал личной встречи с вами, адмирал Вальдес.  
\- Неужели? - Ротгер склоняет голову к плечу.  
\- Граф Фельсенбург, собираясь в свой поход, назвался братом Ротгером, - глаза священника откровенно смеются. - В Дриксен, конечно, есть такой святой, но что-то мне подсказывает, что лейтенант думал не только о нем.  
Вальдесу остается только улыбнуться. Об этом юный граф не рассказывал даже во время попойки на крыше.  
\- Прошу вас, господин Кальдмеер, присядьте, - епископ указывает на широкое кресло у камина. - А вас, адмирал, я попрошу подождать снаружи.  
Вальдесу остается только поклониться и выйти. Его отводят в почти такую же, обставленную удобными креслами безликую комнату, приносят травяного отвара и оставляют в одиночестве.

Вальдес выглядывает в окно. Эта сторона монастыря выходит на окружающие город поля. Далеко внизу бурлит речка, неширокая, но что штурмовать, что падать в нее было бы неприятно. Но падать он и не собирается. Карниз шириной в две ладони - не то декоративный, не то часть несущей конструкции, он не знает, замки ему брать не приходилось - идет вдоль всей стены, вплоть до угла, того самого, на который выходит эркерное окно комнаты епископа. Это шанс. Вальдес сбрасывает на стул плащ и шляпу, снимает перчатки - сейчас только руки и удача - и перебрасывает ноги за подоконник. Вопрос в том, сколько веков назад построили замок, и, ставя ногу на камень, Вальдес на всякий случай крепко держится за косяк - девочек тут нет, подхватывать некому. Однако ему везет.  
Для того, кто привык плясать на краю обрыва, нет и не будет ничего страшного в том, чтобы пройти десять шагов по уступу в две ладони. Непривычный камзол мешает, рукава чуть шире, чем у форменного мундира, сам камзол чуть уже в плечах, но это тоже не станет причиной поражения. А с окном епископа ему везет еще больше - там карниз расширяется, образуя что-то вроде крохотного балкончика. При его приближении пара воркующих голубей срывается с насиженного местечка. Он мысленно извиняется перед птичками, которым испортил свидание, и замирает. Однако в комнате слышится лишь ровный гул голосов. Он делает последние два шага и, едва касаясь пальцами ограждения эркера, осторожно садится на карниз.  
\- Чего хотели от вас серые?  
\- Они спрашивали о битве за Хексберг и о Вальдесе.  
\- Расскажите об этом.  
\- Об их расспросах? - год назад, Вальдес уверен, Кальдмеер склонил бы голову к плечу, чуть приподнял бровь и привычно провел пальцами по старому шраму. Сейчас он, скорее всего, сидит, выпрямившись и подняв подбородок.  
\- Для начала о битве.  
\- Битва за Хексберг, ввиду моей некомпетентности, стала причиной гибели Западного флота, - произносит Кальдмеер без выражения.  
\- Я спрашивал не об этом, - голос священника тихий, но очень-очень твердый. - Хексберг - это вечный предмет столкновения, ведь так?  
Кальдмеер молчит довольно долго.  
\- Да.  
\- И что вы ощутили, получив приказ? Получив возможность разом отвоевать Устричное море для кесарии?  
\- Стыд и надежду, - тихо отвечает Олаф.  
\- Из-за чего?  
На мгновение Вальдесу показалось, что корка льда хрустнула и из-под нее сверкнула привычная северная сталь:  
\- Мы выбрали удачный момент, помощи эскадре ждать было неоткуда. Я знал, что у Ротгера Вальдеса не будет ни шанса, - и тут голос меняется снова. - Однако позиции Дриксен нужно было укрепить, а Хексберг стоит в воротах Марагоны.  
\- Расскажите о битве с того момента, как вы вышли из Метхенберга.  
\- Что ж, все началось в одиннадцатый день Осенних Молний. Мы несли достаточный запас воды, чтобы позволить себе ждать подходящего момента. Задувал шваб. Корветы дважды прощупывали ветер, но он был слишком неустойчивым, и я приказывал отступить на прежние позиции.  
\- Как на это реагировали ваши соратники?  
\- Адмирал Бермессер настаивал на быстрой атаке. Он здраво полагал, что нас заметят и талигойцы будут готовы к нападению.  
“Здраво?!” - Вальдес прикусил губу.  
\- Вы считали разумными свои действия или его?  
\- Свои, ведь нашей целью было захватить Хексберг с наименьшими потерями.  
\- Расскажите о бое.  
\- Я рассчитывал, что все закончится довольно быстро. Думал о том, что нужно обеспечить купцам проход к берегу, пока солдат не укачало. О том, хватит ли у Вальдеса ума прорываться к выходу, спасая оставшиеся корабли. Я бы его выпустил.  
\- Что бы об этом подумали в Эйнрехте?  
\- Мне все равно. Вальдес не из тех, кто умрет с петлей на шее.  
\- Прошу, продолжайте.  
\- Потом… - голос Кальдмеера меняется. Вальдес знает эту интонацию, он будто видит, как разворачиваются плечи. - Мы увидели эскадру Альдмейды. Я принял решение принять бой и сражаться столько, сколько мы сможем, чтобы дать уйти купцам. У них не было достаточного вооружения, но полные трюмы людей. Их смерть была бы на моей совести.  
“Была бы”? - Вальдесу кажется, что он ослышался, но, похоже, странные расспросы священника имели смысл.  
\- Вы считаете, что могли выиграть бой?  
Олаф молчит.  
\- Дать вам бумаги и письменный прибор? Нарисуете, как можно было бы вырваться?  
\- Перестаньте, - хрипло отвечает Кальдмеер. - Выиграть бой было нельзя. Конечно, нет.  
\- Пейте, - слышится звяканье стекла о стекло, потом скрип кресла. - Вы выжили в том бою.  
\- Я был рад. Преступно рад.  
\- Действительно?  
\- Нет. Я был просто рад дышать, рад даже боли, она помогала держаться за жизнь.  
\- А еще? Вы попали в ловушку, вы злились?  
\- Да, шпионы не сделали свою работу. Пропустить семьдесят кораблей - это надо умудриться.  
\- Вы ненавидели себя?  
\- Нет. Мне не в чем себя обвинять.  
Священник задает вопросы быстро и жестко, не давая задуматься. Вальдесу хочется метнуться через подоконник, прекратить это издевательство, но он впервые за долгие месяцы слышит в голосе Кальдмеера живую боль и страдание - и это невыносимо. И слишком ценно.  
Чего ждать дальше от этого странного допроса, Вальдес не знает, но ни минуты не жалеет, что исполнил приказ Руппи и привез Олафа сюда.  
За стеной тихо мяукает кошка.  
\- Наконец-то наша красавица проснулась и снизошла до гостей, - смеется отец Луциан.  
\- Давно не держал на руках кошек, - в голосе Кальдмеера слышится удивление. - В Дриксен их не любят, но у матушки они были.  
Он слышит шорох, звяканье и представляет, как Кальдмеер наклоняется, чтобы подхватить под пузо мохнатую тварь. В его голосе так давно не слыханное тепло.  
\- О чем еще вас спрашивали в Печальных Лебедях?  
\- О Ротгере Вальдесе и обо всем том, что происходило до нашего отъезда из Хексберг.  
\- Что ж, расскажите о Ротгере Вальдесе.  
\- Я был очарован им. Но это оказалось лишь иллюзией.  
На миг Вальдесу кажется, что его сердце обрывается вниз со стены.  
\- Он пытался соблазнить вас?  
Вальдес вжимается затылком в камень. Леворукий всегда скрывается в деталях. Хотел соблазнить? Безусловно, да. Но вот пытался ли?  
\- Нет, никогда! - ответ быстрый четкий и почти оскорбленный. - Вице-адмирал не из тех людей, кто воспользуется беспомощностью пленника! Вы хотите понять, не предавал ли я интересы Дриксен хотя бы в мыслях? Нет, ни я, ни господин Вальдес не предавали своих стран.  
\- Вы были злы на него?  
\- За что?  
\- Хотя бы за кэцхен. Это не та сила, с которой может справиться человек.  
\- Кэцхен, - Вальдес слышит горькую улыбку в голосе Кальдмеера. - Самая главная тайна Хексберг. Ее даже никогда не скрывали, а мы не верили.  
\- Но вы были очарованы?  
\- Я давно восхищался его несомненным воинским талантом. Затем, при личной встрече, он показался мне честным и достойным человеком. Тогда мне казалось, что я влюблен в него и что это взаимно. Однако неравенство нашего положения и долг перед нашими странами делали невозможным любое сближение. И сейчас я рад этому. Я бы не хотел давать такому человеку, как адмирал Вальдес, ложную надежду. Он заслуживает лучшего.  
\- Почему вы так считаете?  
\- Покидая Талиг, я испытывал боль, знал, что буду скучать по нему, и хотел увидеть его вновь. Но когда мы встретились, я не почувствовал ничего.  
\- Даже стыда? Вас спас враг.  
Кальдмеер молчит, кажется, вечность, а когда отвечает, в его голосе искреннее изумление:  
\- Нет, совсем ничего. Это странно.  
\- О чем еще вас спрашивали в Печальных Лебедях?  
\- Я… - Кальдмеер долго молчит. - Я не уверен даже, что меня спрашивали о том, что я вам рассказал. Не так.  
\- Постарайтесь вспомнить.  
\- Они спрашивали про древние силы, про магию. Я тогда лишь рассмеялся им в лицо. Ответил что-то вроде: “Кэцхен бояться - в Хексберг не ходить”. Я знал, что это конец, что суд проигран. Я хотел лишь покоя, может быть - возможности отписать родным, да получить отпущение грехов. И монахи с их нелепыми вопросами только злили. Мы так изранены, что новой атаки на Хексберг не будет еще много лет. Да и не кэцхен были главной причиной поражения. А потом все как-то исчезло. Перестало иметь смысл. Я ничего не чувствовал.  
\- Может, не хотели ничего чувствовать? Вы могли бежать от собственной боли.  
\- Я никогда не бегу от боли, - отрезает Кальдмеер, знакомо и привычно.  
\- О, в этом я даже не сомневаюсь. Вы трете виски. У вас болит голова?  
\- Наверное, последствия контузии.  
\- Если вы хотите отдохнуть, вас проводят в келью. Мы продолжим разговор завтра.  
\- Я хотел бы прийти к исповеди, - внезапно говорит Кальдмеер.  
\- Хорошо. Я не предлагал вам исповедь, господин Кальдмеер, однако, если вы хотите, я могу принять наш разговор как ее часть. Однако отдохните несколько часов. Вы бледны. Я бы советовал вам поспать, а после, если захотите, провести ночь в часовне за бдением.  
\- Слезай, красавица, - Кальдмеер, наверное, спускает кошку на пол.  
Вальдес слышит шаги, стук отворяющейся двери, отец Луциан отдает кому-то указания. Однако сбежать с места преступления он не успевает.  
\- Адмирал! Не стоит попусту рисковать, идя обратно по карнизу. Залезайте, - голос отца Луциана веселый и ясный.  
Вальдес, чувствуя себя теньентом на ковре у Альмейды-старшего, запрыгивает в комнату.  
\- Вы знали, что я там?  
\- Вы хотели задать другой вопрос.  
Вальдес кивает. Этого странного священника хочется ударить или высмеять - Ротгер не любит, когда читают его мысли.  
\- Допустим. Олаф знал, что я там?  
\- Нет. Вас надежно скрывала ставня. А я заметил вас, когда варил шадди.  
\- Руппи… - Вальдес запинается. - Кесарь вызвал нас сюда, сказав, что общение с вами, возможно, поможет Олафу.  
Он слишком устал для намеков и иносказаний.  
\- Я очень надеюсь на это, - отец Луциан понимающе кивает и протягивает ему чашку шадди, черного, как ночь. Вальдес делает глоток и невольно давится. Столько кардамона, гвоздики и перца кладут разве что в доме у Алвы. - Сядьте.  
Вальдес садится, ставит хрупкую чашку на изогнутую ручку кресла. Он знает себя и чашка даже не качается. А священник улыбается, будто ни секунды не боится за атласную обивку. И в тот же миг на колени Вальдесу влезает кошка. Теплая мохнатая трехцветная тварь.  
\- Гудрун?  
\- Это Элиза. Сестра Гудрун.  
Кошка мурчит, бодает башкой в подбородок, щекочет усами лицо и Вальдес невольно смеется, поудобнее прижимая ее к себе ладонью.  
\- Мы не закончили разговора.  
\- Скажите, вы знаете, за что ваша дальняя морисская родня спалила Агарис?  
\- Вы там были?  
\- Я оттуда вовремя уехал. Итак?  
\- Я не объясню вам этого с точки зрения законов, - устало вздыхает Бешеный. Людям так сложно объяснять очевидные вещи. - Море не прощает грязи, а Бермессеров надо вешать.  
\- Верно, - епископ смотрит на него очень внимательно. - У нас есть основания полагать, что орден Истины переполнил чашу терпения не только морисков. Что его служители пытались в свое время влиять на новоявленного анакса.  
\- Зачем им Кальдмеер? - спрашивает Вальдес. - Он уже был обречен, Фридрих получил, что хотел, освободил своего разлюбезного адмирала Бермессера. Так зачем?  
\- Им не нужен был Кальдмеер. Им нужны были вы. И кэцхен. Те, кто, как вы сами сказали, чувствуют, что море не терпит грязи.  
Вальдес едва заметно хмыкает, вспоминая эсперу, вплетенную в лошадиную челку, и настойчивый зов, обращенный не к нему, но ко многим другим.  
\- Не на тех напали. Мое место есть кому занять.  
\- Рад, что вы знаете это.  
\- И что теперь? - новости, конечно, интересные, и первым о них узнает Лионель, но сейчас Ротгеру важнее Кальдмеер.  
\- В отличие от истинников, я лишь человек. Могу задавать вопросы и слушать ответы, - отвечает священник. - Но вы слышали, мне удалось заронить в душу и мысли адмирала цур зее сомнение.  
\- Поможет?  
\- Это лишь часть того, что я могу предложить. Он придет к исповеди, потому что он этого хочет. А до того проведет ночь в старой часовне. Это хорошее место, вокруг него выросла обитель.  
Вальдес едва заметно кривится.  
\- Знаю. Марикьяре живут, как танцуют. А вы тем более. Вы любимец горных ведьм. У вас всегда есть те, кто дарит вам и защиту, и боль.  
\- Советуете мне уехать? - в глазах Вальдеса, наверное, отражаются огни пожаров над Агарисом.  
\- Вовсе нет, - отец Луциан качает головой. - Напротив. Прошу вас остаться. Вы можете стать его опорой и болью.  
Марикьяре отводит глаза. Между ним и Кальдмеером всегда будет стоять Западный Флот.  
\- Не томите себя напрасной тревогой, - говорит священник. - Знаю, вы не сможете сейчас спать. Но все же сидеть на подоконнике, болтая ногами над пропастью, не стоит. Монастырский сад не так уж плох, как и окружающие его здания.  
\- Это лучше, чем метаться по келье, - Вальдес встает, придерживая рукой кошку.  
\- Возьмите с собой вина, алатское, конечно хуже, кэнналийского, но что есть.  
Вальдес кивает, благодарит, сам не зная, за что, возможно - за все больше крепнущую надежду. Заходит в соседнюю комнату за плащом и шляпой и выходит за молодым послушником в сад. Цветущие яблони его не особо интересуют, зато один из узких арочных проемов выводит его во дворик поменьше, а оттуда - к дверям маленькой часовенки, куда более древней, чем окружающие здания. Вальдес хмыкает, возвращается туда, где ему велено находиться и заваливается под самое удобное и тенистое дерево. А на закате, когда он почти задремал, а бутылка почти закончилась, раздаются шаги.  
\- Господин Вальдес?  
Он приподнимается на локте, щурясь на подошедшего. Кальдмеер стоит, развернув плечи, сложив руки за спиной, едва заметно покачиваясь на носках. Так, как Вальдес привык видеть его на мотике вражеского флагмана и как никогда не видел вблизи.  
\- Мой дорогой адмирал цур зее! - он вскакивает, чудом не опрокинув бутылку, но ему все равно.  
\- Мне сказали, я найду вас здесь.  
\- Как вы?  
\- Я хотел извиниться перед вами, адмирал, - Олаф неуверенно пожимает плечами. - Я вдруг понял, что даже не поблагодарил вас за спасение.  
\- Не стоит, - Вальдеса едва заметно передергивает. - Вас спас ваш отважный адъютант. Я лишь оказался поблизости в нужный момент.  
\- И все же я благодарен вам за вашу помощь и ваше гостеприимство. И за то, что вы приехали со мной в Дриксен.  
Кальдмеер протягивает руку и Вальдес рад пожать ее:  
\- Счастье, что кесарь Руперт так пожелал, - хмыкает он. - А то пришлось бы платить контрабандистам и красться за вами по кустам.  
Кальдмеер качает головой:  
\- Не сомневаюсь даже, что вам бы это удалось.  
\- Однако это дело прошлое, - отмахивается Ротгер. - Что вы будете делать дальше?  
\- Завтра утром меня ждут к исповеди, а после обеда за нами приедет конвой, чтобы проводить на встречу с кесарем.  
\- А какие у вас планы на вечер? - играть в неведение забавно и Ротгер косится на почти скрывшееся за монастырской стеной солнце.  
\- Мне жаль, но меня ждет ночное бодрствование, - тихо улыбается Кальдмеер.  
\- Ночное бодрствование? Это что-то из рыцарских времен?  
\- Не в этот раз. Просто возможность подумать и поговорить с Создателем.  
\- Что ж, не буду вам мешать.

Крадясь по найденному днем узкому проходу, Вальдес думает, не спланировал ли ушлый отец Луциан и это тоже. В самом деле, если неугомонный Ротгер Вальдес прошелся по карнизу чтобы подслушать прикрытую сбором информации исповедь, то почему бы ему и на ночное бодрствование не прийти? Проблема только в том, что, идя над пропастью, Вальдес точно знал, что делает и мог бы если не вмешаться, то исправить последствия. Что может случиться в пустой часовне ночью, он даже не представляет.  
Дверь, разумеется, оказывается незапертой и даже хорошо смазанной. Вальдес проскальзывает в щель и, притаившись за тяжелой занавесью, заглядывает в часовню. В часовне горят свечи, льется лунный свет через ажурную розетку окна и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть коленопреклоненного Олафа перед алтарем. А еще он ощущает странный запах - не воска и не масла, на ум приходят было багровые цветки понсоньи, но нет, аромат не такой острый и не такой пряный.  
Ротгер решает подождать и опускается на пол у своего тайного входа, убедившись, что его надежно скрывает тяжелая занавесь. Смотреть вокруг особо не на что, убранство часовни весьма скромное, и он смотрит на Кальдмеера. В трепещущем свете свечей не видно, шевелятся ли его губы, а слов молитвы Ротгер не слышит. Но тот явно погружен в какие-то свои мысли, то опускает голову, то поднимает, чтобы взглянуть на алтарь и обратиться к создателю, или чем там еще занимаются верные сыны церкви. Время течет медленно, церковный колокол отбивает одиннадцать, затем полночь, и Вальдес невольно прикрывает глаза.  
Он просыпается от ощущения сквозняка, протянувшего по пальцам. Мотает головой, трет руками лицо, стараясь не зевать слишком громко и выглядывает в центральный зал. Кальдмеер все также стоит на коленях, свечи почти все погасли, а те, что горят, дают странный болотный свет. По загривку ледяной волной пробегает предчувствие опасности. Он наслышан про призраков в Нохе и в Лаик, про пегую кобылу и прочих тварей, но чего ему ждать сейчас, понятия не имеет.  
Проклиная затекшие от сидения на камне ноги, Вальдес встает. Поднимать шум нельзя, если он ошибается, Кальдмеер его не поблагодарит. Но тот, кажется, полностью погружен в свои мысли. Ротгер внимательно осматривает часовню, но в ней все тихо и на своих местах, только пропал тот навязчивый незнакомый запах.  
Он переводит взгляд на Олафа и рефлекторно хватается за стену - в глазах плывет. Ему кажется, что силуэт Кальдмеера колышется, меняется, с широкоплечего, стоящего ровно гордого воина на уставшего старика, что не может удержать собственное тело и, жалко сгорбившись, опирается на руки. Ротгер смаргивает, переводит взгляд на скамейку в часовне, на алтарь, потом на свою ладонь - но с ними все в порядке. А Кальдмеер продолжает ежесекундно меняться. Желание подойти, встряхнуть за плечи, привести в чувство почти нестерпимо. И также нестерпимо, до тошноты, страшно не угадать с моментом и обнаружить в своих объятьях не того. Вальдес кусает губы и стискивает пальцы на рукояти кинжала. Адрианова эспера осталась в далеком Талиге, у Ли, но кровь всегда при нем. Он ждет, стараясь даже не моргать.  
В какой-то момент Кальдмеер вскидывается, резко выпрямляется, устремляя взгляд на алтарь, кажется, что-то говорит - и раздваивается. Темный силуэт, невнятный, скукоженный, будто подметающий плиты пола длинным одеянием отделяется от него. Отделяется, но остается рядом, связанный тонкими, едва заметными ручейками стелющегося по полу марева. Отца Луциана с его догадками хочется расцеловать, а потом придушить. Но теперь есть враг - четкий, настоящий, отдельный от Олафа, и значит, с этим врагом можно бороться.  
Он напоминает себе, что это битва Кальдмеера и не двигается с места. Луна переместилась на небе и теперь светит в другое окно. Не сказать, что исчерканный полосками витража свет дает увидеть многое, но, по крайней мере, лицо Кальдмеера Ротгер теперь видит ясно. Тень за его спиной скользит, обходит пятно чистого света, но не пропадает. Не может или не хочет отступить от своей жертвы. Олаф что-то шепчет, прижав к груди сцепленные в замок пальцы, но в его лице больше нет ни капли обреченности, только суровая решимость. Брови сведены, глаза закрыты, у губ жесткая складка. Вальдес это уже видел в тот далекий, самый первый, пропахший кровью и тинктурами вечер. И его это несказанно радует. Тот Олаф Кальдмеер ни перед чем не отступал и не сдавался.  
Тень за его спиной отступает еще на полшага, Вальдес готов поклясться, что слышит злобное шипение, а потом она внезапно вырастает и заносит остро сверкнувшие в свете луны когти. На то, чтобы вбросить свое тело между Олафом и его демоном, Вальдесу нужно мгновение. И его хватает. Странная изломанная лапа напарывается на подставленное лезвие кинжала и с шипением отдергивается.  
\- Не нравится холодная сталь?  
Тварь припадает к земле, Вальдес опускает глаза вслед за ней и видит, что по полу по-прежнему течет серое марево - от Олафа к этой нечисти. Сам Олаф за его спиной неподвижен, кажется, он по-прежнему шепчет свою молитву и не замечает происходящего. Вальдес не позволяет себе задуматься, явь это или сон и кто из них спит. В сущности, это не важно.  
\- Ну и с кем имею честь?  
Противник не настроен разговаривать, а может, не умеет. Он двигается то плавно, то резко, не атакует, но постоянно меняет форму, то застывая серой кляксой, то ощетиниваясь изломанными гранями, тем более страшными, что бесконечные углы не отражают света. Куда в это целиться клинком, непонятно совершенно. Зато понятно, что для начала стоит освободить Олафа.  
\- Говорят, нечисть не любит огня, а я заложил свою душу ветру. С другой стороны, мои девочки тоже не пускают в Хексберг всякую дрянь! Проверим.  
Он режет запястье, складывает ладонь лодочкой и ждет. Тварь тоже ждет, недоуменно замерев, будто принюхиваясь.  
\- Проверим.  
Первая же капля, упавшая в серое марево, вспыхивает такой знакомой синей искрой, что Вальдесу хочется смеяться. На то, чтобы обойти Кальдмеера по кругу, у него крови хватит.  
Ее и правда хватает, что там того круга, и даже голова не успевает начать кружиться. Но чем ближе он к завершению кольца, тем сильнее припадает к полу неведомая нечисть. Только что хвостом не бьет, куда такой дряни ещё и хвост.  
Она прыгает, когда остается последний шаг. Вальдес взмахивает рукой, замыкая круг, и бросается навстречу. Только бы не дать уронить себя на спину, только не смазать собой кольцо. Пол-локтя алвасетской стали врезаются в призрачную тушу по рукоять. Непонятно, во что она упирается в вязком мареве, но Вальдес рад, что его рука не проваливается туда. Он видит, как когтистая лапа тянется к его горлу, успевает перехватить ее - липкую, мягкую и обжигающую, как медуза. Тварь задушенно визжит, потом срывается на хрип и оседает на пол, расползается клочьями. Последнее, что Вальдес слышит - это как звякает о каменные плиты рукоять кинжала.

\- Ротгер?  
Он с трудом открывает глаза.  
Утренний сероватый свет больно режет глаза, он невольно тянется прикрыть лицо и замирает. На его левой руке нет ни капли крови.  
\- Вы теперь ни на миг меня не рискнете оставить?  
Он запрокидывает голову и смотрит на Кальдмеера.  
В глазах Олафа привычные едва заметные искорки, как блики солнца на ледяных торосах за Седыми землями, и он даже не пытается скрывать улыбки.  
Вальдес крутит головой, разминая затекшую шею, и осматривается. Он в том же закутке за занавесью, в котором начинал свое наблюдение.  
\- Вставайте. Колокола только что позвонили пять. Вам стоит уйти, пока вас не заметили.  
Ротгер принимает протянутую руку и с усилием встает. Руки Олафа надежные и уверенные, улыбка теплая и самую малость осуждающая.  
\- Идите спать, Ротгер. Я должен дождаться епископа, но я обещаю прийти к вам не позже полудня.  
Вальдес смущенно кивает, будто извиняясь, дожидается, когда Кальдмеер вернется в часовню и наклоняется за лежащим под самой стеной кинжалом. Узкое лезвие сплошь покрыто запекшейся кровью и темными пятнами.


End file.
